


if you give it a chance.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [13]
Category: Books of Faerie - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: She wants to love him fearlessly.





	if you give it a chance.

It's like she splits in two.

She likes how he smiles. How those eyes lit up and he looks so much alive, inspired, handsome. Bright orange. His smile is so innocent it cracks her heart.

Because, actually, more often than not, she will spend the day dreaming about 'what ifs'.

She wants to love him fully, fearlessly. She wants to take risks, whatever it takes. She needs challenges. She wants to make him beg, see him crush, give him something to live, so that she can love endlessly.

(But seeing him smile at her, hands clasp under the table, silent eye-contact, whispers—no. She wouldn't dare.)

"Nuala?"

"Yes, James?"

"Where are you going inside that head of yours?"

She bites her lip.

"Somewhere far away it doesn't seem to exist."

"Uh, why?" he frowns at her, so cute she hardly hides a smile.

"Because I don't want to lose you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ballad and its characters belong to Maggie Stievfater.


End file.
